


Attack on Prom Night

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Masturbation, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, prom night AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prom night AU for the Survey Corps. Cadets. Both Eren and Jean get their hearts broken and their plans for prom night ruined as their girlfriends dump them. The two boys head up to Jean's hotel room to drink away their sorrows and wind up taking solace in one another instead via a session of rough, angry sex. A one-shut AU smut-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! I haven't written this pairing before and felt like just indulging in a silly, short smut-fic as I've been doing of late for Voltron, PJO, Blue Exorcist, etc. This was really fun to write, especially as I don't usually do angry sex, so hopefully you kind readers enjoy reading as much as I did writing. Thanks in advance for any and all kudos and comments! :)

"Mikasa, wait!" Eren shouted as he dashed across the dance floor, several eyes watching as he frantically ran across the hotel ballroom and chased after his girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend, apparently.

"I'm sorry, Eren," Mikasa said from ahead of him, voice as cold as the punch had been at the start of the evening. Back when things had been more carefree, back when Eren thought he and Mikasa might be able to still make things work. "I told you that if you're not coming with me, then I can't be with you any longer." She turned and stopped dead at the doorway, looking beautiful and badass in a slinky black dress touched with scarlet accents and a blood-red corsage. Eren was turned on and terrified at the same time.

"You go to that medical school like your father wants and I'll go down my own path. It's been nice dating you but I have my own plans and a long distance relationship just won't work between us. I'm, I'm sorry," she said softly, her eyes slightly watery. Mikasa pulled off the corsage and thrust it back at Eren, who stood there gaping like a fool, another single loser in a cheap tux at what had to be the worst prom in the world. "Here, you can have this back. Again, Eren, I'm sorry. Especially because of the timing. You should've waited until afterwards to tell me you were going after all. I thank you for being honest, though. Good night." Mikasa twirled on her spiked heels and stormed off out of the hotel's ballroom, out of the prom and out of Eren's life. Several nearby people snickered or gave Eren pitiful looks. He felt like screaming his head off and killing them all right where they stood for looking at him like that.

"Go away," he snapped at the other prom-goers, his dark green eyes refusing to let loose any tears. "I don't need your pity. Leave me the fuck alone!"

"No, you leave!" shouted someone who was probably more than a little drunk. There was some shushing and sad shaking of heads and Eren simply couldn't stand it any more. He'd had break-ups before, sure, but never one so public and in front of so many people. He stomped off through the crowd, down the steps, past the giant plastic figures that represented the school's mascot, the Titans, which he really felt like cutting down or pushing over, so full of rage was he. Eventually, Eren settled down on a couch at the edge of the hotel's lobby, where a twinkling waterfall spilled into a wide-mouthed pool, and began to weep and snarl. He covered his face with his hands, dark brownish-black bangs falling into his eyes, so no one else wandering around the dwindling, dying prom could see his shame, his sadness, his anger and his pain.

After a good long cry and a bout cursing out the girl he had grown rather fond of over the past six months of dating, Eren calmed down somewhat, tilted his head up and looked at the lobby's ceiling, an endless white-and-gold expanse that let him feel like he was elsewhere. Some time later, Eren felt someone flop onto the couch next to him, grumbling and muttering in a manner that suggested Eren wasn't alone in his sorrows tonight.

Eren turned his head, wiping away at his red-rimmed eyes, and grunted when he saw the guy sitting next to him. It was that horse-faced fool Jean Kirstein, his eyes brimming with disgust, his trembling, twitching hands running through his short brown hair. He looked at Eren and gave him a lazy fake-ass salute. "Hey, Jaeger," he said, doing his best to keep his voice calm. "How fares the night for you?"

"Go fuck yourself, Jean," Eren said through gritted teeth. They didn't get along at the best of times, though they'd had their moments of truce where he could almost like him, and right now was definitely not a good time for the upper-class twit to be near Eren.

"Oh, I'll probably be doing that, some time later. See, I'm in the same boat as you. I just got dumped something awful." Eren startled at the word that news of his break-up had already spread to where Jean had heard about it but the stupid horse-face didn't notice his outraged face. Jean sighed and waved his hands about wildly. "Seems my girlfriend didn't appreciate me getting a hotel room for the two of us tonight. Thought I was being thoughtful, that she'd want to spend tonight of all nights together. She'd intimated it heavily enough when we bought tickets for the prom. Turns out I should have asked first, I guess, she didn't like me assuming and made a huge fuss before storming out. I don't know, stupid and clumsy of me. As usual."

Eren cackled evilly, glad to be able to laugh at something after an hour or two of misery; he had no idea what time it was other than late at night. "Serves you right, asshole," he gleefully berated. Eren thought about what Jean said for a moment and frowned. "Wait a minute. The hotel let you get a room? I know we're 18 and all but I thought they had policies against giving rooms to students for the prom. It was in the prom rules and everything."

"Pfft. Screw the rules, I've got money."

"You did not just say that."

"Hell yeah I did." Jean rustled about in the pockets of his tux-a deep navy rather than the black or white most other guys were wearing-and waved about a credit card. "Dad got me this a while ago and it's got his name on it as well as mine. The hotel didn't care about that part. I'll put the money back on tomorrow and no one will ever notice."

"Hmmph. Stupid rich bastard. Well, enjoy your room alone," Eren sighed, getting off the couch. He wondered for a moment if he really should tug down those stupid Titan statues. He could use some fun to lift his spirits and Eren felt really reckless right then anyway. He moved to leave but Jean grabbed at his arm.

"Wait," Jean said, surprisingly serious. "Listen. I don't have a girlfriend right now, all my friends have left for the night, and I didn't get a limo or a cab so I'm stuck. I've got no one to hang around with and I doubt any of the girls here would want anything to do with me. I don't want to go and just sleep alone in an empty hotel room." Jean gulped. "Want to come on up, for a bit at least? There's free movies, the autobar, and I managed to sneak some beer. They've got porn, too, if you want."

Eren frowned. He could get movies and porn at home or elsewhere on his laptop, easily enough. Beer and an autobar did sound good, though. And he had nothing else to do that night apart from cry himself to sleep. What the hell-knowing Jean, he got a really posh room. Eren didn't think he'd ever stayed in a fancy hotel room before. An hour or two wouldn't hurt. "Ah, fuck it. Sure, why not, Jean?"

"Thanks, man," Jean said, clapping a hand on Eren's shoulder. "I'm on the 15th floor. Want to go now? There's barely any food or drink left and nearly everyone's left. If we don't go soon, security might get suspicious and kick us out."

"Yeah, sure. Lead on, Horse-Face."

"Up yours, Jaeger-Bombastic," Jean said with that stupid smirk of his. Eren flipped him off. He had no idea where that nickname had come from but he truly hated it. Much as he hated the rest of the world right then.

They soon arrived at the hotel room and Eren actually let out an appreciative whistle. There was a flatscreen TV that was much better than the one he had at home, plush wall-to-wall carpeting, an autobar beneath a polished oak dresser, some very soft and elegantly patterned chairs and a great view of the city below out the massive window. He almost felt like he was flying up in the air standing right by the near floor-to-ceiling glass panel, like he was gliding between the skyscrapers. Eren turned around. The bed looked huge and soft and comfy, too, though there was only one. If Eren wound up staying the night, he guessed he'd sleep on one of the chairs or the couch in the corner or hell, even the bathtub.

"Here's to us broke-up losers," Jean said, tossing a beer to Eren. He caught it, opened it, and took a swig, nearly spitting it out a second later. It was cold enough but it tasted awful. 

"This is the shittiest beer I've ever had," Eren said.

Jean took a sip of his beer and frowned. "Fuck. You're right. Guess I got the wrong brand. Oh well."

"God, you can't do anything right, can you?" Eren teased as he shrugged his tux coat and embroidered vest off and undid his bow-tie. He couldn't stand how suffocating they felt and was glad he only had to wear them for tonight.

"Well, I got a nice hotel room with my credit card. And I got you to stop wailing about Mikasa."

Eren flipped him off again. "Well, she'll never want you and she dated me and fucked me a couple times, so I still win out in the end."

"Pfft. You two never fucked. She'd kill you."

"Hell yeah we did. Three times. And it was awesome every single time." Eren sighed and looked out the window, unbuttoning the top of his dress shirt. "And I'll never get to do that with her again. I don't get it. We still could've met on vacations and Skyped one another. Why did she dump me? We could've made it work."

Jean grunted as he shed his coat, vest, shoes and socks off and laid back on the bed, head rested against the headboard. "I don't know. Some people just don't work well with distance between them, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. Mikasa was smart and funny and beautiful and could kick anyone's ass but she was never hugely close. I guess she just couldn't handle the stress and didn't think I was important enough to fret over like that." Eren sighed, rubbing at his temples as he laid back on the other end of the bed. The pillow felt good and soft beneath his troubled head. Perhaps he'd stay the night after all. He didn't think he'd be able to go home feeling like this. "Want to watch one of those movies you were bragging about?"

"Sure," Jean said. He grabbed some candy from the autobar, grabbed the remote, dimmed the lights slightly, and flipped on the newest Star Wars movie. Eren grinned despite himself. At least Jean picked something good.

As the movie scrolled by, the two boys occasionally chatted with one another, relaxing as they recovered from their earlier troubles, sometimes sipping at the shitty beer and actually getting along far better than Eren could ever recall the two of them doing. They discarded more of their prom clothing as the movie wore on, until Eren was bare-chested and down to his black trousers while Jean was down to his snow-white tank top and rust-red boxer briefs, clearly quite comfortable as he sat on the bed, propped up by many pillows. As the movie finished and the credits scrolled down the screen, Jean grunted and switched the remote back to the main TV menu.

"So. You staying for another movie or you going for the night?" Jean looked Eren up and down in his state of shirtlessness and socklessness. "Looks to me like you're staying."

Eren shrugged. "Yeah, sure, I guess. This isn't bad. I do feel a bit better."

"All right. Cool. I'll probably head to bed soon but I wouldn't mind watching one more thing to keep the blues at bay. Feel free to lose the pants if you want, Eren, I'm not a prude."

Eren raised an eyebrow but did as Jean suggested; the tux pants were awfully tight and stiff, after all. He tugged them off and climbed back on the bed, laying down in his tight forest green briefs with white waistband and trim. Earlier, he'd thought he and Mikasa might have been able to get together for the night and as he had a ton of laundry he needed to get to, it was either the briefs or the ratty old smiley-face boxers. Eren looked much better in the briefs, he'd eventually decided.

Jean kept flipping through the menu, turned back to look at Eren and let out a small surprised laugh. "Damn, Eren. Can't see why Mikasa left a guy with a body like that. You're surprisingly ripped for a shorty."

"Suck my cock, Jean," Eren growled, flipping him off for the third time that evening. Jean shrugged and turned back to the menu. 'Damn, there's nothing else good in the other movies. Let me check the rest of their selection..."

Jean sat back and Eren yawned slightly, scratching at his abs, which were pretty hard and flat considering he didn't work out as much as he should. Mikasa's abs were far more impressive, though. God, Eren missed her and her touches. He felt something twitch down in his tight green underwear and blushed, looking up to make sure Jean didn't notice. Best not to think about Mikasa right then.

"Hmph. Well, only thing left to check is the porn." Jean raised an eyebrow. "You up for that, Jaeger?"

Eren nearly let out a choking cough. God, this night was starting to remind him of a similar night two years ago, a night of surprise homoeroticism Eren did his best to try and forget. His friend Armin had slept over, they'd wrestled around a bit, they'd watched a movie, and then Eren had brought up some porn, they jerked off, they even touched each other and rubbed their cocks together and...No, experimenting with a guy that one time was enough gay shenanigans for Eren. Or bisexual, he guessed. Even so, he did find his heart pounding a bit faster in his chest.

"Um, yeah, sure," Eren blurted out, surprised. He didn't think it was the beer's fault, he'd only had half the can, it was so awful. Eren guessed he was just really missing Mikasa and that translated to horniness, somehow. Must have been the prom atmosphere getting to him, everyone was wanting to fuck each other, even the teachers and chaperones. "Whatever you want, Jean, it's your room. Just pick something tasteful and with some actual hot people fucking. No weird bondage stuff or weird fetishes or anything, either."

"My, aren't you picky for someone who's acting like they don't care." Jean searched about for a bit and selected a movie with a threesome. A threesome with one woman and two men, Eren noticed.

"Interesting choice..." Eren said quietly, slightly suspicious. His heart was pounding faster now. Oh god, had Jean just picked him out of the crowd after his break-up and decided, ah, hell, might as well invite Jaeger up for a good hard fucking? Part of Eren was worried and freaking out about the potential of such a sexual situation. The other, louder part of Eren was wondering what it would feel like, to go all the way with another guy, and craved some sort of touch after Mikasa's cold, calm detachment had left him stranded. Even if that touch was from someone he disliked intensely.

On the screen, cheesy music played and two decent-looking shirtless young men entered a room with a lush, long-legged woman wearing barely a scrap of clothing, her breasts barely held back by her tiny top. The two men began to kiss the woman voraciously from either side of her face, mouths moving down the neck, their hands running all over her breasts and her body as she stroked her hands up and down their bare chests and down their pants. Eren leaned forward slightly, intrigued despite himself. Beneath the white waistband of his briefs, he felt his cock stirring.

"God, this is hot," Jean murmured, bouncing slightly on the bed, his face making one of his many weird expressions. Eren glanced over quickly and saw that indeed a large boner was forming a tent beneath the rust-red fabric of Jean's boxer-briefs. Eren looked away again, trying to control his breathing, focusing on the porn instead. The woman's top had come off, revealing huge, round red nipples capping big, bouncy breasts and she had summarily yanked the pants down on the two men, their cocks rampant and rigid and ready for rutting. She sucked on one cock, then the other, while the two men ran their hands through her hair. They then turned and began to kiss one another passionately as she continued to give them head.

"Whoa," Eren muttered, ignoring how much harder his own boner had gotten. He looked at Jean, who had stripped off his tank top and was gently rubbing at his nipples, his eyes wide. Eren felt like he should disturb him, point out that this wasn't straight porn any more, by god, it wasn't, and yet, Eren felt compelled to keep watching, to keep letting his cock get harder.

On screen, the sucking and fucking continued, both men doing the woman at the same time, making her moan and whimper with every touch, eventually switching to one another, cocks sliding hard into mouths and asses as they grunted and moaned. Eren stopped a strangled gasp coming out of his mouth as he heard the sliding of fabric against skin and saw out of the corner of his eye Jean's bare legs, thatch of dark brown pubic hair, fully erect cock and balls, his boxer briefs discarded on the floor, his hand running slowly up and down his shaft. Eren gulped and felt his own hands moving down south, creeping towards the waistband. He wanted to stop but found he couldn't. He yanked off his briefs, letting loose his cock, annoyingly slightly shorter than Jean's as it leapt out from beneath tufts of black hair, and began to moan as he thrust his cock into his warm hand, fervently rubbing at the sensitive, reddening head.

"Yeah, that's it," Jean muttered as he watched the movie, "fuck each other. Hard." He glanced over at Eren, saw that his roommate for the evening had stripped down as well, and chuckled. "Nice cock, Eren. What was that about you wanting me to suck it earlier?"

"Fuck you, Jean," Eren said through clenched teeth, gripping his cock tightly.

"Nah. I think I'd rather fuck you instead." Jean leaned over and Eren felt his breath go ragged. The stupid horse-faced twit kept grinning as he brought his cock closer, placed his own hand on Eren's cock, grabbed Eren's hand and placed it upon his. Eren nearly whimpered as they stroked each others' hardness, surprised at how good it felt, how someone like Jean of all people could be getting him off. And yet, tonight, that was exactly what was happening.

In the background, the porn switched over to another threesome's fuck session. In the foreground, well, they began a fuck session of their own. Jean leaned down and fortunately didn't kiss Eren; that would've been somehow weirder than the two of them masturbating each other. No, Jean went and bit at Eren's earlobe instead, nibbled at the tender flesh, licked at his neck and growled low in his ear. Eren nearly laughed at how stupid Jean was being but let out a low pleasure moan instead. Jean moved his mouth downwards, darting hungry, biting kisses against his chest, the bites sharp and plentiful. Jean eventually settled his mouth down on Eren's nipples, playing with them with his tongue at first before biting at them as well. Not too sharply but sharp enough to make Eren shout out.

"God, Jean," Eren huffed. "Oh my god, what the fuck are we doing, what the fuck..."

"We're having some fun fucking one another while our lives suck, that's all," Jean snarled. "I'm mostly into girls but I fucked my friend Marco last year when my whole life felt ready to fall apart then, too. Guys are no different to fuck than girls to me, just different toys to mess about with. This isn't anything special, Eren, it's just sex, hard and horny and helpful in a moment of weakness. You want me to keep going or are you too sad about Mikasa breaking your heart?"

"Shut up and fuck me if that's what you want, Jean," Eren spat back. "I can take it. Hell, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can." Why had he said that? Because he just had to try and get the upper hand on Jean, even if that meant letting the horse-faced fuckwit fuck him silly.

"Good. As you wish, Jaeger." Jean stopped moving south, stood himself up on the bed, steadying his hand on the wall, and waved his thick, throbbing cock in Eren's face like a scepter. "Suck it, Eren. Now."

"Oh, I'll suck it all right." Eren grabbed Jean's cock and didn't mess about with being gentle or soft or patient. He took the cock into his mouth, suddenly alarmed at its size, and began to move his mouth up and down at an achingly fast sped. He didn't hold back on his teeth, nipping at the flesh, and Jean hissed and groaned as Eren sucked him like there was no tomorrow. He nipped hard at the salty cock head, which caused Jean to shout and glare at the bottoming boy.

"You'll pay for that, Jaeger," Jean said with an evil smile. "I'm going to pound you until your ass is raw beyond belief."

Eren withdrew Jean's cock from his mouth, grabbed his own and stroked it, the wriggling flesh hot and sensitive in his hand. He was really, really hard. Who knew angry sex with a guy he hated would feel so good? "Fine, then, Jean. Go ahead and do it."

"All right, then, I will!" Jean flipped Eren over with surprising strength, and began to smack Eren's ass repeatedly. Eren didn't want to let Jean hear him cry out so he bit at the pillows, his eyes full of rage as looked behind and saw Jean move his buttcheeks apart. Eren began humping the bed as Jean slathered and slithered his tongue all over Eren's ass and flickered it into his rear entrance, rimming him until he felt looser and stretched and incredibly good in a way that he'd never expected. Jean marched away a second later, grabbed a bottle of some kind of lube or lotion he had stashed away in the dresser, and returned to ram slick, sharp fingers into Eren's tight hole.

"Fuck, Jean, fuck!" Eren had to bite down on his hand instead for a moment, a feeling that felt awfully good for some reason. Jean kept sliding fingers in and out of Eren's ass, sweating and grunting and swearing, until he removed the fingers and began smacking his cock against Eren's already sore buttcheeks.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Eren. You ready?'

"Just get it over with, Jean. You'll probably be all soft and gentle and start weeping while you do me, won't you? Huh? 'Cause I'm such a good fuck?"

"Ha! You wish!" Jean knelt on the bed, moved his cock into position, and after one or two soft pushes, began to move into Eren with powerful, forceful thrusts that Eren wasn't sure he was ready to take yet but didn't say a word about. He wouldn't let Jean have the satisfaction of knowing that this was a little to much for him, that Jean was really big and really filling and oh god Eren was starting to see spots in his vision... 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Eren's throat felt hot and raw, both from the earlier cock-sucking and from the hard dick filling his ass, making his world turn upside-down. Eren felt Jean's hand reach around and grab his own horribly hard and horny cock and stroked and jerked and pinched at it while he fucked him. Eren ground his teeth, doing his best to keep from screaming, but eventually, he couldn't stop himself again. "Fuck! Oh, fuck! God damn it, Jean!"

"Ha! I, unh, I made you say my name. Ha!" Jean thrust into Eren from behind, on and on, faster and faster, and Eren felt nearly spent as the cock kept sliding in and out, feeling oh so hard. With one long flick of his hand, Jean brought Eren to climax and he came like he'd never come before, spraying and spurting all over the bedspread that had looked so nice. Hopefully that would clean up well alter. What was Eren thinking? He still had a cock moving in and out of him and he felt ready to wilt from the weight of the other hot, sweaty, naked body moving all over him.

"Umph umph umph UNH Oh god!" Jean finally called out as he came, ejaculating all into Eren's raw, ragged ass. Jean stayed there for a moment, breathing heavily, chuckling slightly, before he pulled out of Eren's ass. Eren slumped to the bed, feeling limp as a dishrag, limp as his softening dick, and Jean gave his bottom one more slap on the cheeks, softer this time.

"Eren, I...this isn't why i asked you up here, you know, I swear," Jean said shakily. "I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted or if you felt mislead or-"

"Shut it, Jean," Eren panted, sitting up and giving his lover for the evening a green-eyed glare. "You've made me forget my troubles for a night and I helped you forget yours. And, well, that was probably the most incredible sex I've ever had." He blushed deeply. "As good as Mikasa. Better, even, maybe. Though you're lacking her grace and her smile and her boobs."

"Well, I can't help any of that." Jean rubbed at the back of his neck and actually looked shy and sheepish despite all his rough talk and rough fucking earlier. "Listen, if you want to leave, I'll understand-"

"No, no, I'm good. Half the night's gone, anyway. Might as well get some sleep, though we'll have to wake up before the check-out time and explain why we still have tuxes, I guess." Eren shrugged. 'Who knows. If, if you really want to, we could even fuck again in the morning. It won't make the world leave and all our problems go away but it'll help for a little while."

Jean smirked. "Oh, Eren Jaeger wants more of my awesome dick, does he? Well, I'll simply have to oblige."

"Shut up, asshole." Eren blushed as he got up, wiped his sore butt and cock and his stained side of the bed, tugged his green briefs back on and settled down for the night. "Here, we need some shut-eye. See you in the morning. Good night, fuckwit."

"Good night, bastard," Jean shot back, cleaning himself, tugging his red boxer briefs back on, switching off the TV and lamps and climbing into bed. The night wore on, the two boys who hated each other actually moved into each other's embrace, and what had been the worst prom night in the world for Eren turned into something unexpected that helped him begin the difficult path of moving on.

*****


End file.
